User talk:Valentin 98
Sorry, but Due to coding being too rich and possibly getting rid of a warning or two, I am going to have to give you a warning in place of what you may have lost. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 14:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This is 4 my brother One pyrus and darkus mectugan and tita, a gold battle gear and nano. please ty Darkusgal231 14:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OK ty. i wonder what our leonidas' ball forms look like Darkusgal231 16:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) My brother is wondering if youre mectugan is 4 sale and he wants to know if his stuff is done ty Darkusgal231 23:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) He wants it. Darkusgal231 23:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok he forgives u hes just jelous that he can't have anything like it Darkusgal231 02:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) he loves it and he thanks you. Darkusgal231 16:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I would like you to make a bakunano designed to fold up into a ball and have as many blasters as possible |} Salut! C'est Farbas! Ton site est prêt? Hey! It is Farbas! Your website is ready? Farbas (talk) 09:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) About the custom bakugan... Custom Bakugan's Name : Mega Helios Attribute(s) : Pyrus G-power : A wheel with 10 Gs with an ability that exchange the G-power and prevents all abilities and gate card from being activated and (to the other side of the wheel) 1500 gs with Helios MK2's abilities. Details : Like a Neo Dragonoid with Helios MK2's wings and tail and bakunano and battle gear compatible. Thanks a lot! Farbas (talk) 09:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please make a Template for your Sig Bubble AND USE IT. This is the last time I'll warn you for it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #And I keep on telling you how to, so you have no excuse :P #Actually, if you look at it in source mode, it looks TERRIBLE. You want me to show you what it looks like? #And yes, we can, if it starts disrupting pages. I don't know about you, but nobody likes seeing this every time we try responding to you (also, I remember somewhere in the Wikia stuff, it said that using raw coding every time will more or less cause the servers to lag): |} --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 13:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #Actually, I have, thrice. I told you how to make a Template page. You literally copy this code into it, without the text :P #The editor that I use doesn't HAVE a Visual Mode (I have a really big hatred against the Rich Text Editor, which has the Visual Mode). #Who knows, but apparently there's something about using Raw Codes that people hate. Most likely because most of the older users don't use Rich Text (or always use Source Mode). I'm inferring bandwidth or whatever. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #You make a page that starts with the word 'Template:' O-o. #I don't think you understand. I DON'T SEE THAT, because I CAN'T. The editor I use is different from yours. I'll get you a picture of what my editor looks like. #Same as above; it doesn't matter whether you can see it in Visual Mode, because I don't HAVE a Visual Mode. Also because it's easier to have a Template than type everything out or copy-paste it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :... . Also, this is my editor, which clearly does not have a Visual Mode. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I prefer using that editor because I joined Wikia when the Editor that you use (with Visual Mode) didn't exist, so I've never been able to conform to the new Editor. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::He loves it and thanks you! He's wondering are you done with his battle gear and nano? Darkusgal231 21:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Uh, for the "custom bakugan", is it free? And , please, for the feets (or foots, i d'ont know...) Can you put Helios MK2's feets and corn? Farbas (talk) 15:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That is an "approximate image" of my custom bakugan... Farbas (talk) 15:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Val, I might join your site.. I'm just really busy right now, I might not have time to get on. I'll check it out soon and decide if I'll join. XLord IcewolfX (talk) 18:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) XLord_IcewolfX This is my first custom bakugan... It is not verry good, but what do you think about it? Hey! Your warrior form is cool! Are you going to make the ball form? Farbas (talk) 21:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot fo the custom bakugan! I don't have a very good software to make that. I put your picture on my profile page! Farbas (talk) 21:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Can i see your others custom bakugan? Farbas (talk) 22:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) For my brother: name: Ultimate dragonoid atribute: pyrus/darkus G-power: 1000 Gs details: Humanoid - 4 Neo Dragonoid's wings battle gear: like Twin Destructor with missiles at the middle name: abilitie: ultimate destruction :increase power level 500 Gs and prevents all enemies abilities Thanks! Farbas (talk) 23:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) name of the battle gear : arsenal tandem Hey Did you do all that art on your page? Cause it's really good This fire grows high 03:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Almost forgot to put my signature BTW to use it }} :No problem. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, once I finish Red's. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) this time. }} Have you finished the ball form of Mega Helios? I can not wait to see ... Farbas (talk) 19:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I can not help you to find it, but good luck! Farbas (talk) 21:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) OK! Farbas (talk) 21:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Look at this! Good job, right? Farbas (talk) 22:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I can maybe help you for the balls forms of your bakugan! But i can only make that with Bakugan Dimensions bakugan... I know: i will make a test! Farbas (talk) 09:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Test is done. Do you want to see it? Farbas (talk) 10:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ok --Darkusgal231 11:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing fine. You? I wonder if Bakugan Community is working for you yet.. The sig's glitching. The [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Darkus ']]Annihilator 14:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: Farbas (talk) 15:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about my custom ball form? Farbas (talk) 15:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a new softwaare! I will be abble to do better... Farbas (talk) 20:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What is the name of your software? I would like to use it to hep you... Farbas (talk) 20:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Look! Farbas (talk) 20:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The software: Lego Digital Disiner. Farbas (talk) 20:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me on pain? How make a polygon selection?Farbas (talk) 22:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) For Helios, i think you want the colors, you must go on "LEGO UNIVERSE", and on "paint tool", you can choose the colors. But nothing is buyable. Farbas (talk) 17:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I arrives to make a polygon, but i d'ont arrives to make a polygon selection. Farbas (talk) 17:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Polygonal selection, if you want. Farbas (talk) 17:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And look at my Cross Dragonoid! Farbas (talk) 18:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Helix Dragonoid! Farbas (talk) 18:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Look at the ball form of LEGO Helios MK2: Farbas (talk) 21:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, Leonidas! Look at my custom Rubanoid: Farbas (talk) 10:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about my custom Rubanoid? Farbas (talk) 12:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Look at my Subterra Cyborg Plitheon: Farbas (talk) 14:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The more stupid man of the earth: Farbas (talk) 15:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It is not my best custom bakugan, but: Farbas (talk) 16:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! My brother wanted a Dragonoid Ultimatum, and i made it: Farbas (talk) 10:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Look at my Profile on "Multi Rubanoid". Look: Farbas (talk) 18:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Look! Farbas (talk) 09:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) R u done with the nano and battle gear? --Darkusgal231 21:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ok --Darkusgal231 21:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC)